Fate Has Us Everytime
by merideth 101
Summary: This is how you remind me of what I really am? Sookie and Eric are in high School. AH-AU Eric/Sookie and other charectors
1. Chapter 1

I just want to know that Charlaine Harris owns the character's and I am simply borrowing them for use in my story.

This is my first fan fic story on this site; so please hang in there. I am free to listen to suggestions so just be honest.

The first chapter is by it's self.

The next ones will be longer and of course they will keep going as long is there are reviews. So therefore please review:)

* * *

Fate Has Us Every time

Chapter 1

(SPOV)

I was running through the night; never wanting to stop.

I could not look back and could only look forward.

Rain is pouring down on me.

I kept telling myself over and over to not stop running. I didn't know what to do or where I was going.

I just knew the only chance of escape is to keep going. I didn't know how much longer I could run.

My legs were tired; my body only shook with fear.

Sweat was pouring down my face.

I was so tired and just wanted to drop to my knees.

What do I do?

Do I keep going or do I give up. If only someone would find me, anyone, just help.

I know I am being a drama queen; but seriously how old are we?

I didn't think it was possible to be in High School and have to be playing a game as rediculous as this.

My mind kept flashing back to when I was six and we played this game.

It was the first tiime playing this game in the dark.

Back than we used flashlights.

Now we don't use a flashlight.

Know matter how much I have grown up; it is still hard to remember the way things were back than.

This is a reminder of what I really am.

At times I get lost into what I used to be.

I don't think I have changed that much.

I am still me and that part has not changed!

I am still head over heals of the man I have loved for most of my life.

I guess he never saw me or he would not have hurt me so much.

I can't tell you how many times I have broke into tears over him.

* * *

I have been starting to revise the first several chapters; so bear with me. I just want the story to flow better.

Thank you for all the reviews. I love reading your opinions!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

How safe are we?

Chapter 2

(SPOV)

I couldn't believe that we were playing hide and seek in the woods.

Were we crazy?

Jason, Bill and Eric, talked Pam, Amelia and I into this crazy game.

The craziness of it all is that we were all seniors in High School this year.

Jason was my twin.

We were both the most popular ones in school.

All the girls wanted to be with Jason and pined after him.

All the guys wanted to get a chance at me and I was treated like a princess.

Bill has been my next door neighbor since I was five.

Amelia is his sister, who just happens to be one of my best friends.

Amelia hangs out with Pamela, Tara, Claudine, and I.

Jason hangs out with Eric, Hoyt, Bill, and Sam.

Pam, Amelia, and I finally found spots within five feet from one another.

We crouched down on the ground and kept quiet.

No matter how much the boys wanted to play this game; we always win.

Suddenly I felt a hand go over my mouth and a very familiar scent of this person holding me close to my captures chest.

My heart began to flutter and chills ran down my neck throughout my body.

* * *

Chapter 3

(SPOV)

My stomach was still doing flip flops and my skin was flushed as I felt the person lean in to me.

The warmth of his moist breath next to my neck.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that.

The next thing that happened was the hot breath leaning into the side of my neck; next to my ear.

I was waiting in anticipation of what was to come next.

I than heard a slight whisper of telling me to stay still and be quiet.

(PPOV)

I was trying to see if I could locate Amelia.

I looked over and she was still crunched down five feet from me and could not locate Sookie.

I didn't know if she was still there or captured. I was trying to be quiet and not even move a muscle.

I watched as Bill and Jason started approaching ten feet from me.

Jason always tries to get to me first; before Bill has the chance.

Amelia fancied Jason, and has always had a crush on him since her and Bill moved across the cemetery from Sookie.

I really wished that Amelia would just say something to Jason, or move on.

I have been trying to avoid Jason at all costs due to the hurt my friend would feel.

Jason and I send off electric shocks every time we touch in any way.

Eric and I dated for almost six months; but decided to break up when we realized we could not be anything more than best friends.

I couldn't give my heart to someone when I gave my heart secretly away when I was seven.

Sookie hasn't had a boyfriend; even though she had her worshipers follow her around.

Every guy just wanted to be with her.

They loved that she was so pure, beautiful, and kind.

Sookie's first kiss was Eric; when we played truth or dare when we were seven.

I knew that Eric has still pined for Sookie since then.

(APOV)

I couldn't believe it my dreams came true,

Jason came looking for me this time.

I felt his hand cover my mouth while crouching down next to me.

Usually Jason goes after Pam.

I guess tonight is my lucky night!

I love when Jason is near me and his manly scent he gives off.

I love his cologne!

Not all men can smell great with cologne on; but Jason's body took well to this fragrance.

Just than Jason removed his hand and crashed his lips into mine.

My heart fluttered fast; while my stomach nearly dropped to the ground from the butterflies I was feeling.

I can't believe this is really happening.

* * *

hmm, I wonder what is going to happen between Jason and Amelia. Wonder who captured Sook and who is going to capture Pam????


	3. Chapter 3

(EPOV)

I am grateful for my long length of legs; it gave me advantage over the others to get to Sookie first.

Last night I watched Hoyt flirt with her while we were sitting around a bomb fire.

I watched how he made her blush fiercely and smile up at him.

The one that should be saying those things to her should be me.

I am tired of just being her friend!

It took everything I had not to jump on Hoyt and beat him to a pulp.

I was serioulsy furious with him that he was flirting with her, and made her feel that way.

Why can't she see that I am crazy about her?

I love the smell of her hair and the fact that it smells like lilacs.

I still remember the day we first shared our first kiss.

We all sat around playing truth or dare.

I chose dare and knew that Bill would dare me to kiss her;and how he thought that I would back down.

In fact, it was the very opposite.

Even though it was just a peck on the lips; it felt like lightning had struck us.

I felt sparkles when we touched and kissed.

Ever since then I have longed for her to let me kiss her but more in a romantic way with much more meaning than just a peck on the lips.

I tried dating other girls; the first one was Pam and the second one was Claudine.

Pam and I never did more than just make out.

I couldn't allow myself to go further than that.

All that we did was kiss, snuggle, and felt her tits and she felt my hard member.

That was it and I was content.

I knew that there was only one person out there to go beyond making out with.

I hate going to class; and to school due to the fact that every male wants her besides Jason, Claude and Lafayette.

When I dated Claudine; she liked to be spontaneous and blew me several times.

Even though; she is beautiful she wasn't Sookie.

I remember the first time Claudine blew me; I imagined it was Sookie doing that. T

he guys, besides Claude of course; thought I was crazy for breaking up with her.

Little did they know it was due to my heart belonging to Sookie. I once told Sookie she was mine.

She didn't comprehend due to being asleep and not fully awake and was the only time I told her that.

The next morning after falling asleep on the couch together, she got up and acted as though it was nothing more than just friends sharing a space to sleep.

How could she not know my true feelings for her?

Now I am here with my hands over her mouth.

I stay like that for almost a couple of minutes; finally I whisper for her to be quiet and be still.

Sookie just looked up at me like I had two heads.

Was she disappointed that I found her?

She always knew that I look for her every time.

I am grateful Hoyt isn't here due to the fact of a real challenge in captivating the beautiful Sookie.

Does she have any idea of how much I want her?

Does she feel the electric current going through our bodies?

Can she feel how hard I am becoming?

My heart is beating so fast, and flutters are spreading though out my body.

I feel as though I am on fire.

What does it take for My Sookie to realize that I am head over heels for her.

(SPOV)

I love his smell of musk and sandal wood.

His scent is amazing!

Does he know what he does to my woman parts?

Did I tell you that he went out with my best friend and my cousin?

Yeah the guy of my dreams dated them before.

I hated how we would go watch Eric play football and Pam was there to get the victory kiss and wrap her arms around the magnificent man.

My Eric!!

The one, who denies my heart.

I hated watching them together.

They would make out when we were at the movies as a group.

I hated seeing him run his tongue in her mouth and caress her boobs when it should have been me instead of her.

Then they broke up; never knew the reasoning for that one.

Next, he went out with my cousin Claudine.

Jason and I had a group slumber party and I caught her giving him head in the kitchen.

I couldn't believe them both!

What was up with both of them?

How could they not see how much I love him and wanted him to be MINE!

I should have taken advantage of the situation; especially knowing that every guy pined after me at High School.

All except Eric, Jason, Claude and Lafayette.

The rest of them followed me around like a goddess and should be treated like royalty.

I would never have to carry my books; one of my followers would carry them for me.

Hoyt and Sam expressed their feelings for me more than once.

Hoyt flirted with me last night at the bomb fire and told me what an amazing person I am along with how beautiful I look with the glow of the fire in the background.

Hoyt told me I am a goddess!!

I blushed fiercely and could not help smile.

I stole a glance at Eric to see his reaction and if there was one.

Eric wasn't fazed by the comments and looked like he was waiting for his next piece of ass to get him hard and find pleasure in.

I guess I should have not expected a reaction.

What was I thinking?

I found myself bitter and rejected even more by the one man that held my heart.

I felt my heart speed up as he held me close and I felt I was going to pass out from the eclectic current that was throwing throughout my body.

I looked up at him and was shocked to see that he looked at me with a look of hurt.

I quickly looked down and around us to see why he had this look on his face. I couldn't find the source for the hurt.

I looked back up at him for an explanation.

That look was gone and now the facial expression that took over was intrigue.

My mind fell back to the day we all had watched movies together at Bill's and Amelia's house.

Eric and I fell asleep on the couch.

Eric slept the whole night with his arms cradling me and holding me close to his body.

It felt perfect, safe and like a touch of heaven.

I had My Eric holding me.

I never slept better in all my nights.

I pine for Eric to sleep next to me, holding me and feeling the warmth of his body next to mine.

Suddenly Eric removed his hand from my mouth, stood up, and grabbed my hand to pull me up to him.

Eric than took a tug at my hand having me follow him. Now it was my turn to feel intrigued.

JPOV

I knew that Amelia had pinned after me for years; wanting me to kiss her.

I also knew that I had to be the one to look for her tonight.

It would have been awkward with Bill finding his own sister.

I knew that Sook would be found by Eric.

Eric thinks I am naïve in knowing his true feelings for my sister.

Boy was Eric mistaken.

Eric looked at Sook like I look at Pam.

He knows what it is like to pine after someone you can't have.

I was jealous when he dated the one that held my heart.

I remember having to watch them embrace each other after our games and how her legs would wind around his body after many of our victories.

I watched them dart each other's tongues into one another's mouths.

I also remember seeing the hurt in Sook's eyes.

Sookie would just look around to focus on something else.

I hated to see my twin that way.

Being twins we were able to feel what each other feel.

Our bond was deep and rare.

When I had my appendix removed; Sook felt my pain and it affected her so bad that we both ended up having our appendixes out.

The doctor's were amazed that this affected us in this manner and told our parents that they have never seen this happen between twins before.

All of a sudden I felt the heat of my body begin to burn, my heart racing in anticipation, and my body filled with so many emotions; I couldn't decipher which were my feelings.

I turned Amelia around, removed my hands and crashed my lips to hers.

I have never felt this kind of heat running through my body before.

I felt as though I couldn't stop my body from this reaction.

Our tongues intertwined with one another as I laid her on the earth of the ground.

I needed her; I needed the feel of her body next to mine.

Than it dawned on me that these were Sook's feelings and this is what she is experiencing.

My boy, Eric is finally making an attempt of his feelings for my sister.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. I am glad you are liking it so far. Don't forget to review. So go on press the green button;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I was finally the one to capture my sweet lengthy Pam.

We have always had an odd relationship.

I pined after her and Claudine.

Sook was the most popular girl in school and everyone wanted to be with her.

Sook was the one friend I always could rely on and trust.

I laugh at all the guys and the way they worship her.

I once had a major crush on her, a long time ago.

When we were six; I thought that no one could compare to her.

That is until I met fabulous Pam and Claudine.

I than was introduced to Eric.

Even at the age of seven, I could see the sparks Sook and Eric had for one another.

Eric and Jason have always been true brothers to me.

That is when I realized that Eric's intentions towards Sook were more pure, strong, and loving towards her.

I remember the day we were playing truth or dare.

It was the perfect time to dare Eric into kissing his true love.

I remember how they just pecked on the mouth and how their eyes opened up during the moment and looked at each other.

They fight it and how much longer can they fight their feelings towards one another.

You have no idea how grateful Sam and Hoyt and the rest of the group weren't here.

Sam pines for Pam, Sook and Claudine too.

Sam has taken Sook to the movies before.

I know for a fact that they did anything beyond kiss.

Which I know Eric doesn't know there was nothing more than this is to what went on between the both of them.

Eric was furious and so jealous. We always went in groups with one another.

Eric was with Claudine at the time. Eric kept glancing over at them and Claudine was busy feeling him up.

She was so naïve to this, she had no clue that he was busy glaring down Sam and Sookie.

I have never seen him so full of rage before.

I couldn't help but laugh; because Sookie and Sam were just watching the movie and holding hands.

It was quite humorous watching Eric becoming so pissed off at nothing that was going on between them.

I caught myself chuckling at Eric.

Eric really had no right to be mad at nothing actually going on between them both.

I didn't get it!!

I watched Claudine disappear from view; obviously lowering herself to blow Eric.

I watched Eric take his eyes off Sookie to watch Claudine.

That is when Sook glanced over in his direction and knew exactly what was going on between them.

I was hurt to see her look so sad and upset.

She looked back to the movie as I saw a tear run down her cheek.

Stupid prick Eric; he didn't even realize how upset Sook was becoming.

Another mistake on his part!

Tonight was going perfect; everything was running smoothly.

Eric and Sook finally got their chance in being alone.

I could hear moaning going on between Jason and Amelia and watched Eric pulling Sookie up having him follow her; leading her to somewhere.

I focused back to the task at hand; which is finding Pam.

Pam thought she was so slick in her hiding spot.

I approached her and quietly knelt down behind her; placing my hand over her mouth while inhaling her sweet aroma of her body.

God she smelt incredible!!

My cock sprang to its full mass.

Hearing Jason and my sister fucking made me growl into Pam's ear.

Pam fucking moaned and pushed her ass into my groan.

I want her to fucking scream my name out in ecstasy.

I want to remove every piece of clothing from her body and worship her as the goddess she is.

* * *

PPOV

I was listening to see if the other's found each other.

I thought for sure that Jason would find me.

Boy was I wrong!

Jason went after Amelia.

looked over at them both and saw that Amelia's dream finally came true.

I watched Jason lower her to the ground, caressing her tongue with his mouth along with roaming his hands to her body.

Shit, I became horny.

Not a good thing to be happening.

I felt someone reach me and put their hands on my eyes.

I knew that scent; it was Bill.

Bill breathed down my neck and fucking growled; making me moan in return.

I couldn't help but to push my ass into his cock.

I felt his hard cock press back into me.

My hormones were getting to me along with Jason's moans and now Bill's.

I want to feel worshiped and loved.

I turned around, removing Bill's hands and crashed my lips into his.

I began feeling his hard cock through his jeans.

I became so full of heat and anticipation of wanting him, needing him, ahhhh I couldn't stop the heat radiating through me.

I felt my panties become soaked.

* * *

EPOV

This was interesting Sookie gave me an intrigued look.

My Sookie!

She just held my hand and followed me.

I squeezed her hand a little tighter than necessary.

Her hand fit perfectly into mine.

I led her to a clearing that came to the spot that led us to the lake shore.

I found a log and motioned for her to sit next to me.

There was so much I wanted to say to her and tell her.

My feelings that have been bound up inside since our first kiss.

I didn't know where to begin.

I glanced over beside me to Sook who was looking at the glow along the lake from the moon.

She looks so beautiful and at peace.

I couldn't help but just sit there and stare at her.

* * *

SPOV

I followed Eric in silence.

I felt him squeeze my hand and looked down to see how my hand fit perfectly into his.

Where is he taking me?

Then I was hit with an explosion of emotions, heat, love, passion and need.

I felt my panties become wet.

Must be Jason and whichever one of my friend's he found.

Eric led us to the shore of the lake and motioned for me to sit down on the log.

My heart was fluttering and I felt tons of emotions flooding throughout my body.

I just looked upon the lake at its beauty from the moonlight glow. My body calmed down and my body felt at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SPOV

I couldn't believe that a night like this could be so perfect. I have been trying so hard to block the emotions Jason was sending through the twin bond. I must be putting on a great poke face in front of Eric; even though inside my head I wanted to scream. I really hated having to do this to Jason but I had to stop all of this to regain my composure. So I thought of the most repulsive thing I could think of. I just kept focusing on the lake. After several minutes I felt a wave of calm and collect hit me. It must have worked. I glanced over at Eric and I noticed he was focused on the lake as well. What is up with him tonight? All of a sudden Jason and Amelia came up behind us. Amelia came up and sat on the other side of me; followed by Jason. Amelia whispered to me that Jason kissed her and how amazing it was. She then proceeded to ask me about Eric. I told her in whispers of what was going on. In the meanwhile Jason and Eric have moved from the log and started discussing tactics for the football team to use. Amelia took the opportunity for further discussion. I told her how he pulled me up to him and walked with me hand in hand. Than we got into the discussion of Bill and Pam and how Amelia and Jason heard them doing the nasty when they left. Pam likes sex and enjoys sexual pleasure extremely well. I glanced over at Eric and noticed him enjoying a discussion with Jason. I love listening to him laugh and his famous smirk. Just than my cell phone rang; Eric glanced back to see which of our phones were ringing. I answered the phone and wasn't to fazed by the person who was on the other end. I hung up the phone and told Jason that Amelia and I were going to go back to the house and that the rest of our group were on their way. Amelia and I walked back to the house. I was still confused as to why Eric led me to that spot. We sat by the lake for forty five minutes and he didn't say a word. I don't get him! Jason was the only one to respond and tell us they will be back to the house after a while. Amelia and I made it to the house as the cars came down the drive. I saw that Claudine, Jessica, Felicia and other girls were retrieving from several cars. I also saw that Quinn, Sam, Lafayette, Claude, Hoyt and several other guys were emerging from other vehicles also. Quinn is the new guy at school. He is quit handsome, mysterious, and straight up hot. Hoyt immediately made his way over to me; pulling me into a hug and placing a kiss on top of my forehead. Sam came up to Amelia, Hoyt, and I and we were all talking and joking with each other Quinn went over to the fire pit and started a bomb fire. As Quinn finished getting the bomb fire roaring; I watched Eric and Jason emerge from the woods. Eric didn't even glance my way. I watched as Jason and Eric's groupies surrounded them. Amelia's face turned to a fiery rage. I knew it was time to get wasted. Amelia and I went into the house to get the bottle of peach schnapps and a blanket to sit down on. Quinn, Hoyt, and Sam brought in some cases of beer to put in the fridge on the back porch and came in to talk to us. Hoyt asked how my Chemistry test was and if I felt I passed it. Quinn was in my Math and English class. Hoyt and Sam were in my Bio, Chemistry, and P.E. classes. Eric was in all of my classes. We were discussing our classes with one another when I noticed Eric walk onto the back porch to get a beer. He bent over and I couldn't help but look at his gorgeous ass. Felicia came up behind him and grabbed his rear with her hand. I wanted to go cavewoman on her and throw her to the ground beating the pulp out of her. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down. I was so irate. Eric turned around and gave his famous smirk. The smirk he rarely shows me. Ahh, Eric is so frustrating. He is constantly giving me mixed signals. I need to move on and realize Eric has no feelings towards me. I just need to move on from my fascination with him. I realize as I watch him flirt with Felicia that I will be nothing more than just a friend. It's time to move on. I watched as everyone besides Quinn left to go back outside. I grabbed the bottle of schnapps and the blanket I was holding and asked Quinn if he would like to join us outside. Quinn placed his hand in the middle of my back and led me outside. I avoided looking at Eric and Felicia and just looked straight ahead and headed out the door. Amelia, Pam, Claudine and Jessica joined us on the blanket. Claudine and Jessica were drinking tequila; while Pam, Amelia and I shared a big bottle of Peach Schnapps. We were gossiping about the happenings around school. We were all starting to get a great buzz going. Hoyt, Quinn, Sam, and Bill joined our little group. We were all telling some pretty funny jokes and goofing around. I stole several glances towards Eric and saw that he was getting pretty chummy with Felicia. Quinn scooted closer to me and put his arm around me after noticing I was shivering from the night becoming colder.

HPOV

I couldn't believe it; another guy after Sookie. I kept trying to distract Quinn from paying attention to her by reverting his attention towards Claudine. No such luck! At least pansy Eric Northman never got in the way. He was too busy trying to replace his feelings for her by replacing her with other chick. I wanted to rip Quinn's head off. I have been after Sookie since I was ten. We have been on several group dates and only have gone so far with her as just kissing. Sookie is a pure gift from heaven. Shit, she even smells like heaven. I swiftly glanced over at Eric to notice that he was about to explode from rage. I see his fists clenching as if he is ready to hull off and knock Quinn on his ass. Eric is so far gone in rage; that he isn't really paying attention to what Felicia is even saying to him. Felicia keeps inching her way nearer to him. Then I saw Quinn place his arm around Sook trying to bring warmth to her and that is when I got the shock out of my life!!!

QPOV

I couldn't help but be intrigue at beautiful Sookie Stackhouse. The woman was a goddess and so amazing. I have never seen someone as sexy gorgeous as her. She is so smart, intelligent and the prettiest girl in the school. I just started going to High School after moving from New Orleans. My dad received a transfer to a factory in Shreveport. At first, I didn't want to go. I loved walking down the streets of New Orleans listening to the Blues and Jazz. I am a Blues singer and love to sing the Blues. I can't wait to sing to Sookie. The first day we met we were assigned to be Math partners. I remember getting the glare down from Northman as he watched us talk. I love the way she laughs and smiles; it's infectious. I kept grinning at the sight of how her eyes light up and smiles without faking it unlike other girls. She is so pure a treasure to worship. I couldn't wait to come to the Stackhouse's. My stomach did flip flops when I heard of the get together and was invited by Sam. I joined the football team and Eric was immediately threatened by me. One day the chicks along with Sook came to watch us practice. I saw Eric follow her up with his stare as she walked up the bleachers to watch. Eric saw Sookie check me out and I heard him growl. He freaking growled at the notion. I just smirked and winked at him; which immediately got under his skin. Eric was so furious that I caught her eye that he would try aiming the football for my head or tackle my ass to the ground. What he didn't realize is my strength. Eric's tough; and I am also. We battled and I ended knocking his ass to the ground. Shocked the hell out of him; but then again what the fuck did he expect? I shook my head from the memories and focused back at Sookie. I saw goose bumps on her arms as she took a swig from the bottle of schnapps and tried to warm her-self. It was the perfect moment to warm Sookie up and have her close to me. I took advantage of the situation and wrapped my arm around her pulling her closer to me. She thanked me! I could smell the lilac in her hair and the peach schnapps coming from her mouth. She smelled like fucking ecstasy. I closed my eyes and breathed her aromas in. She is truly a goddess sent down from heaven.

* * *

I wanted every one to know that I am honored to recieve your reviews and happy that you are enjoying my story. I wasn't going to post this until tommorrow; but I am giving you a present; for liking my fic.:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

I heard Jason and Amelia approach from behind sook and I. I was so content with sitting peacefully with her it was the perfect moment. The girls started whispering and Jason and I went to stand overlooking the lake. I heard Sook's phone ring. Whoever called caused Sookie and Amelia to leave. I bet it was fucking Hoyt or Sam bringing a group of people with them. My perfect night alone with Sookie was quashed now. I was pissed off!! I wanted to have her to myself without the others around. Why didn't I just talk to her? Why did I act like a chicken shit again? Jason and I shoot the shit with one another for about another five minutes before deciding to head back to the house. I approached from the woods beside Jason and saw everyone emerging from the vehichles. I saw fucking Quinn, Hoyt and Sam approach Amelia and Sookie. Hoyt of course couldn't wait to lay one on her and embrace her. Fucking prick! They were all standing around talking and Sookie started laughing at something one of them said. I love how her eyes light up as she smiles and laughs. God she is so amazingly beautiful. Felicia and some other girls started to surround us. Felicia of course was trying to flirt with me. I watched as Sookie and Amelia headed into the house. A couple of minutes later Hoyt, Sam and Quinn followed them in. Quinn is another jerk that pines after her. He moved here from New Orleans, at first I thought he was an okay guy. That is until I saw Sookie checking him out during one of our practices. Of course he noticed her and stared at her as if she were a piece of meat. I was so irate that I began trying to hit him with the football and attack him with all my strength. I am one of the strongest football players on the team. Quinn is shorter and is still a good size. I had him right where I wanted him until I saw Sookie stare over towards us with amusement. That is when I got knocked down on my ass. Then it got worse when he became her math partner. He would take advantage of the situation and flirt with her in any way he could. I watched him joke around with the others as I entered the back porch to retrieve a beer from the fridge. Then I felt some one grab my ass; I was hoping it was Sookie. I turned around and came face to face with Felicia. Felicia has been trying to get down my pants since I broke up with Claudine. I smirk at her and give her one of my famous eye brow raising and lick my lips, teasing her. Everyone left the kitchen besides Sookie and Quinn. Of course, Quinn offers to help her. I hear them talking and then I watch Sookie emerge to the back porch and leave out the door to the party. I kept my eyes on her; hoping she would glance over at me. She ignored me and walked right past me. I never felt so hurt in my life. I walked out a couple of minutes later after downing my beer and putting a couple in my jacket and opened another one. My rage was starting to get the better of me. It was time to get wasted. Felicia followed me and kept inching her way closer and closer to me. I couldn't focus on what she was saying to me. All I could do was focus on was Sookie and the way Quinn kept staring at her. I was so pissed. I felt my fists clenching and my nails digging into my skin. I just kept watching and that is when I became so full of rage. The moment he put his arm around her; pulling him to her. I felt myself become out of control. I rose to my feet with only one thing in mind; getting him off MY SOOKIE! I wanted to smash his face in, and just keep beating the shit out of him until he could no longer breathe. I felt myself walking in big strides to them.

SPOV

I felt warm and loved as Quinn placed his arm around me. I looked over at Hoyt talking to Pam and saw his attention avert somewhere else. I saw the look of fear come across his face. I followed his view and saw Eric standing up and looking irate and so full of hatred. I followed his face towards the source of his rage. That's when I realized it was directed towards Quinn.. What the fuck? When I looked back to Eric, I saw him taking long strides to make his way towards Quinn. His fists were clenched, his face was full of rage, and his eyes looked like they turned a dark blue. OH SHIT!!!! I quickly removed myself from Quinn's arms and stood up. I saw Eric approaching closer and closer. I quickly started walking towards him. I met him ten feet from where Quinn was sitting. Eric I shouted. Eric almost plowed me over; and quickly reached down to prevent me from falling on my ass. He pulled me up and towards his massive body. "Eric", I whispered. He diverted his eyes down to mine and gave me a smirk. I quickly grabbed his hand pulling him with me into the house. My focus became getting Eric away from Quinn and re-direct his attention elsewhere. I had no idea what his problem was and what his problem with Quinn was. Eric followed me into the house. I heard him taking deep breaths trying to calm him-self. Amelia and Jason were making out on the couch in our family room. So the only place I could take Eric to was my bedroom. I had him follow me up the stairs into my bedroom. I shut the door behind us and told Eric to sit down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

I was so upset with Quinn that I didn't even notice Sookie making her way towards me. I was so full of rage it took a minute to register that she yelled out my name after I almost knocked her down to the ground. Thank heavens I have very great reflexes. I saved her, pulling her to me. The scent of lilac and peach schnapps filled my nostrils. Sookie whispered my name and grabbed my hand pulling me behind her. I followed her into her house. I saw that she was leading me to the family room until we saw that Amelia and Jason were making out on the couch. I felt myself smirking in anticipation; knowing she was going to have to take me up to her bedroom. I felt myself coming down from the rage after taking several long deep breaths. As expected she led me up the stairs and into her bedroom; closing the door behind us and telling me to sit down. I looked up at her and saw several facial expressions coming of her face. Lust, love, admiration, confusion and finally intrigue. Interesting, Sookie Stackhouse is showing all these towards me. I saw her trying to get control of her feelings before she approached our conversation. I looked up at her and gave her a smirk; this time it was meaningful and true. She looked me in the eye as I waited anticipation of what she was going to say. God, she is beautiful. I couldn't help but notice her curves and those amazing breasts that shown through her grey perfect cashmere sweater. She had the cutest blue jeans that fit her perfectly, and her beautiful long blond hair was cascaded around her face. God this woman is a fucking goddess. I fucking groaned her name. She looked back at me with shock. Shit, I realized I groaned her name with pure sex and need. What happened next caught me completely surprised and off guard. She began yelling at me; telling me that I have no right in getting pissed off at Quinn for having his arm around her; while I was busy flirting away with Felicia. Is My Sookie jealous? I questioned her and asked why she is jealous? Another blow to the gut as she reminded me of leading her to the lake, sitting for forty five minutes and the way I held her hand. Then she expressed how fucking confusing I am. One minute I lead her to a private secluded area; the next minute how I am wanting my dick in Felicia. That is when it struck me in the heart. She was very wrong on that issue and where did she come up with this idea. I may have let Pam fondled my cock and Claudine blow me; but that is as far as I have ever gotten. I began to become irate with the situation. I asked her where she got off asking me that when she has had her tongue down both of Sam and Hoyt's mouths and their dicks in her. I asked her if she is pissed that Quinn didn't get to get her off. Sookie's eyes darkened and she hauled off and slapped me as hard as she could; right across my face. She began shouting how fucked up my theories are. How she has done nothing more than kiss and hug Hoyt and Sam and as far as Quinn goes she has never once kissed him. I felt like a jack ass. Sookie was still full of rage with me. She looked me right in the eye and told me that she was thinking of giving Quinn a chance because she is tired of wasting her life in hopes that I would love her one day. She went on about how she had to watch Pam and I embrace one another and how she felt it was shoved in her face. Then she brought up how she caught Claudine giving me a blow job at the movies and in her kitchen. Sookie was pissed more than ever. She asked me; what did I expect out of her. I felt like a dog! She stared me in the eyes and told me that she is tired of waiting for me and I watched her try to prevent herself in letting tears flow down her cheeks. She told me to get out of her room and leave her alone and that the only thing that will ever be between us is just friendship and how she was done. She swung open the door and told me to get out of her room. "Leave Eric", she screamed. "Go find Felicia to wax you off!" I just stayed on her bed and continued to look at her. God she even looked like a goddess as she yelled at me. "Sookie stop this", I said to her. I wanted her to calm down and be reasonable here. As adorable she is right now being full of emotions, I wanted to make everything better; make us better. I rose up and approached her. I put my hands on both sides of her face and made her look at me. She looked at me through her lashes. That is when I leaned in and kissed her. This was not the seven year old peck on the lips; this was tongue, want, need and roaming and battling between our tongues. After such an amazing forceful kiss; I pulled back from her and lowered my forehead to hers. I told her how wrong she is and that I am crazy about her. I told her the sparks that I felt when we shared our first kiss with one another and how I wanted her to be my last. I told her I fell in love with her at the age of seven and how I thought she was rejecting me. I told her how I never gave myself fully to someone else; due to being so in love with her. I admitted my jealousy of every man that looks at her, kisses her or touches her in any way. I admitted that I wanted to be the one that did these things to her. I also told her that she has no idea what she does to me and how I have been holding out for her. I felt Sookie's legs give way and she collapsed into my arms. I placed my arms under her and lifted her, carrying her to the bed. I than shut and locked her door, removing my shoes. Then I went through her dresser drawers looking for her pajamas. When I found them; I removed her shoes, jeans, sweater and under shirt. I couldn't help but admire her beautiful body. I folded up her clothes into a pile on the bed and began putting her pajamas on. I picked a very soft lilac camisole top and pants. I tried to be as gentle with her as I could. I pulled my jeans off and took off my shirt and joined her under the covers; pulling her close to me with my arms wrapped around her. I felt like I was in pure heaven; never wanting to let her go. I felt myself drift off to sleep inhaling her sweet hair filled with the aroma of lilac.

* * *

I wonder what Sookie is going to think; waking up beside Eric???


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SPOV

I stirred to a half awaken state to the feel of some massive arms holding me and the familiar scent of Eric. I looked at the alarm clock and it read 2:00 A.M. That's when the whole night of events came crashing down on me. I was pretty buzzed last night and I began remembering the events of Eric and I. I remember word for word of what I said to him, the slap, and him admitting his feelings for me. I felt bad for slapping him. All the anger I felt came out; hidden feelings and emotions were admitted between the both of us. Eric Northman told me he loves me and how he wants me to be the last person he kisses. I felt like I died and gone to heaven. I was floating on cloud nine. I don't remember getting into bed with Eric. Did I black out? Did we have sex? I took a peak under the covers and noticed I was in my pajamas. I looked over at Eric and saw him only wearing his boxers. Did Eric put my pajamas on me? How did I stay asleep with him undressing me? I rolled over facing him. He looked beautiful in his sleep. I ran my hands through his hair and whispered how much I am in love with him. I have longed to run my hands through his hair for the longest time. I leaned into him and kissed him on the mouth. Then I felt Eric stir and pull me closer into his body as he said my name. God, what this man was doing to me; I felt my panties become wet. Eric opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hi my beautiful" he replied. I kissed him on his mouth and the kiss turned into the most heated, passionate kiss I have ever experienced in my entire life. I felt the shocks run through my body. I deepened the kiss and kissed him with everything I had. Eric flipped me over and he hovered on top of me; while kissing me with need and want. His hands began caressing my face, hair and began roaming my body. I felt myself react to his touch; bringing my pelvis up to brush against his cock. He was so hard. God did he feel so freaking amazing. I ran my hands along his chest to his back and to my favorite part of his body which is his ass. Eric growled into me and began rubbing his cock against my crotch. He removed my camisole and began licking, sucking and nibbling my breasts. I moaned his name and was returned with another growl. Eric than removed my pajama pants and panties; guiding them off my body. I felt his hand travel down to my crotch were he began caressing the folds of my center. "Fuck Sookie, you are so wet" he whispered. I thrusted my hips which in return barring his fingers further and deeper into my throbbing center. " Eric please!" I whimpered out to him. Eric began kissing his way down my body to my center where he began licking my wet pussy. Eric kept his finger in me, thrusting it into me while he nibbled, sucked, and licked my dripping wet, hot center. I couldn't take it any longer. I told him to remove his boxers and fuck me. I watched him raise himself up and remove his boxers. Then, Eric placed his throbbing cock to my center; while moving my legs around his hips. He grabbed my waist with one hand and pushed his throbbing cock into me. I cried out with ecstasy and pain. A good pain was felt as I felt a tingle of blood escape from me. I screamed his name. A wave of ecstasy was washed upon the both of us; it felt as though we were shot with a bolt of lightning. We screamed each other's name and ended with the softest and sweetest kiss ever. Than Eric moved over next to me; bringing me into his chest. God, how I love this man. Eric is finally mine and only mine. I was so glad that we were able to share our first experience with one another. Eric kissed my forehead and we both fell asleep with exhaustion.

EPOV

I woke up from the craziest dream. I dreamt that Sookie told me she loved me, kissed me and made love to me. I felt that she was still nestled into my chest along with what was this? Sookie felt like she was naked. I took a peak and she was indeed naked as was I. It wasn't a dream after all. I took my finger and ran it over her back, to her shoulder. I felt Sookie stir and turn to face me. Then she opened her eyes and looked into mine; she than smirked at me. I ran my hand through her hair while still having my other arm around her. She smiled bashfully at me and asked if I meant every word I said to her last night. I told her yes and that I love her so much. She told me that she loves me and has since she was seven. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer into me and kissed her softly. After we shared the kiss, she got up to take a shower. I put on my jeans and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Jason and Amelia were no longer on the couch and must have gone up to his room. I made some coffee and took out some eggs and bacon to fry up. Sookie emerged into the kitchen after taking a shower. Her hair was still wet and she smelled incredible. What a good start to a Sunday morning. Sookie and Jason live in her grandmother's house. Adele, her grandmother has gone to New Orleans for two weeks to visit Hadley, Sookie's cousin. I was glad actually as much as I adore her grandmother that she wasn't home. I like that the fact; Sookie could spend the morning with me alone. Jason and Amelia emerged into the kitchen as well; and still had bed head from their long night. Jason nodded at me as I poured all four of us coffee and put our breakfast on plates. Sookie helped me put the plates of food and coffee at the table. She smiled bashfully at me and I leaned down and kissed her on top of her head. What a perfect day this was going to be. We all sat down and drank our coffee and ate our breakfast. The house was chilly from fall weather kicking in. Jason and I went to bring in some logs and I started a fire. The girls were cleaning up the kitchen and poured us some more coffee; bringing them into the family room. Sookie came over and sat next to me on the loveseat and Amelia and Jason sat on the couch together. We had turned on a movie to watch; our traditional Sunday. We all four along with Bill and Pam liked to vedge out on Sunday's watching movies. My dad never got upset with me hanging out with the Stackhouse's and we have been friends for years. My dad even told me how I should do well in school and get a great job and marry Sookie. My father got upset when I dated Pam and Claudine; because it was not Sook. He held her dear to his heart; especially when her parents died from a car accident when she was five. My father went to college after the factory shut down. He opened a club in Shreveport that attracted everyone from all over. His club was the most hip one around and brought in a lot of revenue. I did not have a part time job; he wouldn't allow it. He wanted me to focus on school, football and of course Sookie. My mom died giving birth to me. The only memories that I have of her are stories told by my dad along with pictures. She was so beautiful and tall. My dad is a handsome guy as well. Sookie joked with me one day when we were ten, telling me that she can't wait until I got older and looked like him. I remember blushing from her comment. I noticed that both of us have finished our coffees I pulled Sookie into me and we both sprawled out on the loveseat. Jason looked over at both of us and smirked at me. Jason has always thought I was the best choice for Sookie. I don't know if it was because we were best friends or what. Jason has always protected his twin. He loves her and his grandmother more than life itself. When we became freshman, there were some seniors that were hitting on Sookie; one of them grabbed her ass. Jason and I both went in over load. Jason knocked the guy out in one punch. The rest of this guy's groupies were shocked by Jason's strength they turned around and walked away. I beated the shit out of a guy when he grabbed Sookie's breast at a party one time.. Sookie had kicked him in the groin; but I was so full of rage that after she walked away, I took him outside and finished the fucker off. I left him with two black eyes and a broken hand. I would do it all over again! I smirked at all the memories. I looked down at Sookie and she had fallen asleep. Jason and Amelia excused themselves to go take a shower. I brushed Sookie's hair from her face and pulled her into me more and drifted off to sleep as I told Sookie she is MINE.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

JPOV

I couldn't believe the range of emotions that started running through me. Here I was enjoying the evening making out with Amelia; and I was hit with all of Sook's emotions. I removed myself from Amelia and broke our kiss; ready to punch the fucker that was making her feel this way. Where was Eric? He always protected my twin; when some doosh bag was giving her a hard time. That's when I heard the yelling coming from upstairs. Who was she yelling at? I listened and realize it was Eric and Sook. Oh shit!! I listened while Amelia was still feeling me up. I heard everything they were saying. Was Eric seriously mistaken; Sook has never done more than kiss a guy. I couldn't help but get pissed at him. I was mad; how could he think these things were true? Then I heard Sook tell him so and they admitted there feelings for one another. About fucking time is all I can say! I was then hit with a huge amount of love, lust, and desire. Finally they are doing something about the love they share. I became sexually aroused even more from the feelings. I picked up Amelia caveman style throwing her over my shoulder and taking her up the stairs to my room. I laid her down on the bed and made passionate love to her. We both passed out from the intense emotion we shared. At two in the morning I was hit with another wave of passion, love, need, and want. I made love to Amelia a second time and enjoyed her screaming my name in the heat of passion. Around eight in the morning I woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. Eric must be making breakfast. I crawled out of bed and leaned down to Amelia, kissed her on the lips and told her it was time for breakfast. Amelia looked breathtaking being naked on my bed. I have never allowed any girl to sleep in my bed in the hopes of Pam being the only one to share bed. Now things have changed. I am falling for Amelia and hope it's not from the emotions Sook was having. We both walked downstairs into the kitchen. Eric looked happy; happier than he has since he was seven. I gave him a nod and sat down at the table. Sookie looked radiant and was glowing with happiness. I have never seen my sister look more beautiful than she did right now. I hope that they will stay this way for time to come. We drank our coffee and ate our breakfast. Shit it is cold in here! I asked Eric if he could help me carry in some wood to start a fire. Sookie and Amelia cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast. I looked over at Eric as he started the fire and told him it was about time. I have always wanted them to be together. I saw the sparks they shared when they were seven. Both of them are too stubborn for them to realize the love they share. Eric, has always worshiped the ground she walked on; and loved her truly. I was pissed when she went on dates with Sam and Hoyt. They are good guys; don't get me wrong, but they were not Eric. Eric even pissed me off when he dated my cousin Claudine and Pam. I didn't want him with them! I wanted him with my sister. I have always believed they would get married and he would be come my brother in law. I was also glad Bill never went after her. We agreed that they were the best thing for one another. My sister always made me laugh; having the guys wrapped around her finger and making them carry her books to class. It was quite humorous. Everyone wanted to be with us; we are adored. I turned on the t.v. and put in a movie as Amelia and Sook joined us in the family room. I always like Sundays; it's vedge out day. This Sunday could have not gotten any better. I looked over at Sookie and Eric; they looked so content and happy. I smiled at them and pulled Amelia into me closer.

AMPOV

I can't believe what happened last night. I was no longer a virgin and was made love too twice by Jason. I have always dreamt of this. I always desired this to happen since the first day we became neighbors. I remember the moving truck pulling up to our grandfather's home. I looked over across the cemetery at the only other house within miles from us and saw two kids playing hide and seek with each other. That is the day I met my best friend Sookie and lovely Jason. Bill became fast friends with Jason. We played together all the time. I thought Sookie would end up being with my brother until Eric was introduced to us by Adele Stackhouse. Sookie's grandma became Eric's babysitter. I saw the sparks they shared and the way they looked at one another. That is when my theory of my brother being with her went out the window. We were sitting around playing truth or dare together one day. Eric and Jason always chose dare. Bill dared Eric to kiss Sookie on the lips. I watched him walk over to her and kiss her on the lips. I swore you could see the sparks fly off of their body. When they opened their eyes they stared at each other in shock. Since that day, Sookie and Eric were in love with each other and they denied the other one had feelings for the other. They were so frustrating at times! Eric has always been hot! I never went for him; knowing his heart belonged to Sookie. I became pissed off when Pam and Claudine dated Eric. I was never so mad in my entire life. I felt they were rubbing it in her face that they took her true love from her. She cried so many times on my shoulder. I even went off on Eric several times; asking what the hell he was doing. He only replied that Sookie didn't feel the same about him. I told him; he was wrong. Eric would only reply that she was with Hoyt or Sam. Then he would turn around and leave. Twice I saw tears in his eyes when he saw one of them with her. Gosh they were both fools. They didn't want to believe the other one loved the other. They drove me crazy and they refused to listen. I gave up finally after they wouldn't listen to a word that was said. I watched them serve our plates of food and coffee. Sookie was getting ready to sit down; when I was caught with shock. Eric leaned down and kissed her forehead before moving her seat for her to sit down. I couldn't believe my eyes and wondered if my mind was playing tricks on me. Eric fucking Northman just kissed Sookie Stackhouse. We ate our breakfast and talked about tomorrow. After we ate breakfast, Eric and Jason excused themselves to gather fire wood and start a fire. Sookie and I cleaned the dishes, pans and wiped down the table and counters. Sookie told me what transpired between the both of them last night. I was so happy for them. We both have lost our virginity last night. Sookie admitted to me that she was Eric's first. I was in shock! I thought that he went all the way with both Claudine and Pam. I know Claudine bragged to Pam and I how she blew Eric several times along with how huge he is. Pam had told me how big he was before; but I didn't know how extremely big he was until Claudine told us she could barely get him in her mouth. Shit, no wonder why Sookie looked sore down there and was walking kind of funny. I thought she was just hung over from last night. Jason fit perfectly inside my center last night and I was even a little sore; but my girl Sook had to be outright in pain. We finished cleaning up the kitchen and carried in coffee for us and the guys. I joined Jason on the couch and Sook joined Eric on the loveseat. A movie was already starting. Jason leaned over and kissed me on the lips and placing his arm around me protectively. We both snuggled into one another with a blanket on top of us and enjoyed our coffee. I looked over lazily at Sook and Eric; who were doing the same thing. The difference is that Eric was busy watching Sookie and adoring her. Really this morning could not get any better. Jason and I watched the movie a little longer when he leaned down and whispered if I wanted to take a shower with him. I looked over at Eric and Sook tand noticed she fell asleep in his arms. We quietly made our way up the stairs to the bathroom. Boy was I in for a shock; Jason crashed his lips into mine; tearing my clothes off my body as he turned on the shower. I felt myself become so aroused as he caressed my body and nipping his teeth on my skin. Somehow we got into the shower and he began washing my body as he kissed every part of me he just washed. Shit I was so aroused and wet. Than, he caught me off guard and raised me against the wall of the shower and lowered his face into my wet, dripping hot core. He began licking, sucking and nibbling my clit. Fuck, I was on fire! I felt a wave of ecstasy crash upon me as my body shook. He licked every drop of my cum up. Then he turned me around and brought my hips and my ass to his hardness. He began massaging me and rubbing circles along my clit. Then he placed his hard cock at my center and entered with a thrust. It was true bliss; he kept thrusting him and pulling my hips into him further. I came twice in the shower and felt him come inside me. We both screamed each other's names between moans and groans. When he pulled out we washed each other's bodies and dried off one another. I went into Sook's room and got some of my extra clothes I kept there and got dressed. I joined Jason on his bed and took a nap while snuggling with him.

* * *

I wonder what's going to happen tommorrow at school????????????


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10,

SPOV

I was getting ready for school. Amelia and I were brushing our hair and applying a light layer of make up to ourselves. Jason told us to hurry up we are going to be late if we don't move our asses along. I quickly grabbed my jacket and back pack. Eric was leaning against the counter and looked so gorgeous. He wore his black leather jacket, a black tee-shirt, blue jeans, and his black boots. God is he is hot!!! I felt my panties become wet. Eric spent the night studying with me for our tests and we went to bed in complete exhaustion after he called his dad to let him know he was staying over at my house. I love his dad; he is so sweet and amazing. Brett Northman is second dad to Jason and I. We have stayed with him a lot over the years when my grandmother went to visit my cousin or went on trips with fellow ladies from our church. I remember the first time I ever met him. I went to religious education with Jason. We met Eric and Brett for the first time. They had just moved here. Brett was looking for a babysitter for Eric. Jason told him to talk to our grandma; he was sure she could watch him; and that is when it all started. Brett is an amazing cook and their home is beautiful. I remember seeing Eric's dad for the first time; they have the same color of hair, eyes and are the same height. Brett has become greyer over the years; but he is still strikingly handsome as the first day I met him. I couldn't wait for Eric to become a man; knowing he would look just like his dad. We gathered our things and headed out the door to class. Eric drove me in his red corvette and Amelia rode with Jason in his truck. Eric kept glancing over at me, giving me his famous smirk. I smiled back at him and felt flushed. We arrived at school and Eric was at my side of the car opening the door, and taking my hand pulling me up into him. He bent down and kissed me. Amelia and Jason just pulled up next to us. All four of us began making our way to the school. Quinn spotted me and made his way over to me with a huge smile on his face. Instinctively Eric put his arm around me and growled at Quinn to back the fuck off. I was never so turned on by Eric at that moment; I felt my panties become wet.

EPOV

I was leaning against the counter waiting with Jason for Amelia and my Sookie to emerge into the kitchen. Sookie came into the kitchen wearing a cute white dress that showed off her perfect curves and a white cardigan. She had a light layer of makeup on, her hair cascaded around her face, and lip gloss on. She looked so fucking amazing. God she is so beautiful. I saw her put on her white jacket and grabbed her back pack. I have never been so turned on by her before. She looked so fucking hot! To top it all off she is MINE!!! My dad called my cell phone last night to check on me. I told him I would be staying with Sookie. He asked me if I have finally gotten her to yield to me. I told him we are officially together now. I could hear my dad's happy tone of his voice. He told me to treat her like a princess should be treated and give him a call after school. We hit the sack early. I knew Sookie was a little sore from our first time. I pulled her little body into mine; wrapping my arms around her and fell asleep holding her. I led her to my car and opened the door; giving her a kiss on her forehead, shut the door and folded myself into my car. I kept glancing over at Sook the entire way to school. I have never been happier in my life and I just kept smirking at her. She would look back at me with a smile. Her eyes were glowing and she looked flushed. Interesting; I am already making her flush with desire. We pulled into the school parking lot and I went to her side of the car; taking her hand and pulling her into me. I love her aroma! I bent my head down and gave her a kiss. Just then Jason and Amelia pulled up next to us and got out of the truck. All four of us made the way up to the school. I could have not been happier until the moment was shot down by fucking Quinn, who fucking winked at me and smiled profusely at her. I fucking growled and wrapped my arm around Sookie and kissed the top of her head; letting him know to fuck the back off! Sookie looked up to me and told me she is MINE. Quinn's smile diminished as he reached us; and he asked if she studied for her chemistry test. That's fucking right Quinn; you lost! I winked back at the fucker and smirked at him with fucking victory. Felicia approached us and I felt Sook tense up. Was she serious? Why was Sook tensing up? I squeezed my hold on her tighter to let her know I am hers. Felicia got the hint and turned around to walk back to where she came from. Another happy event; I am happy to be rid of that one.

PPOV

Wow; am I seeing things. Eric is walking up with his arm around Sookie. I am so happy for the both of them. They have finally yielded to one another. I watched Quinn approach them with confidence; as if he could really be with Sookie. FOOL! I even watched the hussy Felicia try and approach them. Finally the bitch got the hint. I was proud of my Sook. Bill and I fucked all night long and even into Sunday. His parents were away; traveling abroad. Man the man knows how to please a woman. Bill came up to me and caressed my thigh. We had fifteen minutes till class. I led him into a supply closet where we had a quickie. Leaving four minutes till class started. We went down on each other all weekend long along with fucking one another. I love kinky sex; and even had Bill tie me up to his bed posts. Shit what that man can do to a woman. Did I tell you how I love to riding a man's cock? We took turns in different positions. I even enjoyed him licking all the way from the beginning of my pussy to my ass. What that man can do with his tongue. We fucked in the kitchen, the couch, in front of the fireplace, the tub, the shower, his dad's desk and his bed. I had fun christening every location where we fucked. I love, love, love kinky sex. I excused myself from class due to becoming aroused so much. I went to the bathroom and pleasured myself with my fingers to get any type of relief.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

SPOV

Wow what a change of events; all the guys backed off from me; knowing that I was Eric's. I entered math class and Eric switched with Quinn so he could now be my math partner. Felicia's look on her face was priceless. She stared at us with shock. Fucking Bitch!! After math; it was time for lunch. Eric and I were still joined at the hips. We put our back packs into our lockers. Suddenly I felt my hand being led to his car. Eric deposited me into the passenger seat. I was intrigue to see where he was taking me. Eric drove us to a secluded location that overlooked the lake. After parking the car, he pulled me to his side placing me on top of him and reclining his seat back. He grabbed the side of my face and ran his other hand through my hair. Eric pulled me in for a kiss; telling me how he has waited patiently all morning to do that to me. I laid my head right below his chin as he caressed my back. I could stay like this all day. After ten minutes of us holding each other close; he pulled me up and sat me up and began kissing me and licking behind my ear. I became unglued and rubbed my crotch over his hard cock. Fuck I wanted him so bad. I need him in me now! I rubbed his chest as he made his way into my panties and began fingering me. I grinded my crotch, onto his finger bringing it deeper into my hot core. Eric whispered in my ear how bad I am turning him on and how beautiful I am. He kept grazing his teeth along my neck and kissing me while he fingered me and rubbed my clit. "Lover, come for me "he growled at me. "Come for me my Sookie, I want to watch you cum all over my finger. I want to taste you." I lost it and came all over his finger. After I came down from our climax Eric removed his finger bringing it to his lips and began licking my juices off of them. I felt myself get wetter in anticipation of needing to feel him inside me. I told him to remove his pants. Eric slid his jeans down to his ankles and guided my core to his member. He then brought his finger down to my folds. "Fuck Sook you are so wet" He lifted my hips and in one motion he entered me. I screamed out with pleasure. Then Eric whispered into my ear and told me to ride him. I couldn't get enough of him lifting myself up and down on his gracious plenty. We both shouted each other's names and climaxed at the same time. I felt him come into me; filling me. God I love this man!! After we finished; we looked into each other's eyes with full of love. We kissed again and just held onto one another. We adjusted ourselves and put ourselves back together. I got back onto the passenger seat. Eric glanced over at me before he started the car and gave me his smirk. I smiled back at him. Eric started the car and retrieved from our sacred spot to go back to school. We drove in a peaceful silence. Ten minutes to make it back to for our next class. Eric and I walked hand in hand back into the school. We gathered our books and made our way to our last two courses of the day. Eric and I had Chemistry and then Social Studies. I had no problem working my way through the test and glanced next to me at Eric. Eric seemed to sense my glance and glanced right back at me with a smirk and a wink while also licking his lips. I smirked back at him and bit down on my lower lip making a groan come out of his mouth as he adjusted his pants. I brought my focus back to my test and finished it. I knew that Eric and I would pass with flying colors. We quizzed each other over the material to ensure we knew everything needed for the test. The bell rang and class was dismissed. We made our way to Social Studies just as Hoyt made his way over to us. "Hey Hoyt; what's up?", I asked. Hoyt told us about Felicia and Quinn's plan to break us up. Stupid fucking bitch Felicia! Eric was pissed and saw Quinn walking down the hallway. Eric walked right up to him and threw him against the locker; lifting him off the ground. I watched Quinn's eyes become scared. Eric growled and told him that I was his and to back the fuck off. Quinn told him he understood. Eric dropped him to the floor. Quinn picked up his books and hauled off to class. Needless to say; Quinn would most likely never bother us again. My Big Viking put him in his place. I saw Felicia in the corner of my eye and saw that she almost pissed her fucking pants after she saw what Eric did to Quinn. I turned to her; smiled and winked at her letting out a laugh. She quickly scurried off in the opposite direction. Eric and I continued our walk to class.

EPOV.

I was working on my chemistry test when I felt Sookie looking at me. I glanced back at her; smirk, winked and licked my lips as a reminder of what my lips can do. Fuck I was getting aroused at the memory of Saturday night. I adjusted myself as I glanced back at Sookie. Holy shit; she was looking at my fucking hard cock. Man this woman can fucking make me hard. I tried to pull myself together and finish my test. Just before the bell rang; we were passing our tests in our rows to the first person in each row. The teacher collected our tests just as the bell rang. Thank god; one more fucking class to go through; before I could get my lover alone with me. As we were headed out the door I saw Hoyt approaching us. Sookie asked him what was up. Hoyt overheard Felicia and Quinn's plan in attempt to tear us apart. He insinuated that he was going to get Sook drunk and get her in the sack. Felicia was going to do the same with me. I went hostile and fucking attacked Quinn like I was a fucking animal. I easily threw him up against the locker, and told him how she is mine and basically back the fuck off. When I released him and he fell onto the ground; I watched Felicia's shocked and scared look. Good Bitch; stay the fuck away! I turned around and went back to Sookie leading her to our last class.

Social Studies flew by and the next thing I knew the bell rang; and we were walking out the door to our lockers. Hoyt's locker was next to mine. I told him thanks for Quinn's and Felicia's problem. He admitted that he always kept Sook's best interest at heart and wishes us luck. I quickly made it over to Sookie's locker helped her with her jacket and back pack; leading her out as fast as I could to my car. Sookie laughed at my impatience. I will show her!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

SPOV

I tried so hard to keep from laughing as Eric literally pulled me as fast as he could to his car.

"Eric, slow down; you're practically dragging me out to your car."

Eric must have misunderstood what I was getting at.

He took my backpack and placed it on his shoulders and lifted me up into his arms.

"As a matter of fact Sook, I can't wait to get you into my car", Eric whispered into my ear.

Eric opened the passenger side door and placed me into the seat while placing a passionate kiss on my lips, massaging my breast with one hand and rubbing my crotch area with the other hand.

Than Eric stopped kissing me and touching me; while smirking and winking at me..

Eric shut my door and walked over to his side and folded himself into his car.

Eric turned on the ignition as he looked over at me raising his eyebrows.

"Problem Sookie? How soaked are those thongs of yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Eric"

Eric placed his hand on my crotch.

"Very wet, my lover and I can't wait to taste you"

Seriously Eric is driving me insane. I will need to invest in lots of panties soon.

Eric drove to his house and parked in his section of the garage.

We both grabbed our bags and went into the house.

Good thing his dad isn't here; now it's time for Eric to satisfy me.

I followed Eric into his room; where I was pushed against the wall by his massive wall of a body.

Eric passionately kissed me as he reached down and ripped my thong off of me.

I became wetter if that was even possible.

Than Eric lifted me off the ground and placed me above his shoulders.

"Tell me what you want me to do Sookie."

"Tell me lover!"

"Take me Eric," I cried out.

Eric began licking my nub with long strokes.

He sucked, licked and nibbled on my clit.

I felt myself grinding down on his face as Eric gripped my hips tighter.

I felt a wave of my orgasm come on.

I felt Eric continue to lick me as he finished licking up the aftermath of my orgasm.

Eric lowered me to the ground and led me to his bed where he removed my dress, shoes and my bra.

Eric stood and looked at me and I saw his eyes darken as he looked over every inch of my body.

I heard him growl and say Delicious.

Eric removed his shirt, jeans, boxers and shoes and then joined me on the bed.

I was then turned over on to my back as I watched Eric reach for some lotion.

I felt cold drops of the lotion fall onto my neck, back, bottom and legs.

Eric began massaging my neck down to my shoulder blades, taking his slow torturous time.

Followed to my back as he rubbed every inch of my back; ensuring every inch covered with lotion.

Next, was my bottom; as he massaged my bottom with one hand, he used the other hand to rub my crotch as he kissed and licked my neck, ear and back.

While continued his massaging my wetness and licking my back and neck he finished rubbing the back of my legs.

I was in pure extasy and I felt my eyes haze over with want and need for him.

Eric than flipped me over and took the lotion and dripped some onto my breasts, stomach.

While he placed one hand back on my center he began massaging my breasts to the top of my neck over and over taking his torturous time.

After the lotion was rubbed into my skin of my breasts; he began licking and sucking my breasts and nibbling my nipples as he finished rubbing in the lotion onto my stomach.

Eric than licked his way from my breasts to my stomach.

I felt my hips raising up into his hand even more as he told my how wet I am.

"Please Eric"

Eric placed his gracious plenty at my center and entered me in a slow thrust while b ringing it out and into me again.

Eric than picked up his pace in his thrusts as I bucked my hips up to meet each of his thrusts while screaming his name.

Eric screamed my name as our pace became faster and faster.

Then I was turned over and positioned onto all fours as Eric guided my back into his chest as he leaned over me and entered me again.

Eric kept a hold of my pelvis pushing me back into him as he thrust into me from behind.

Then he placed his other hand onto my clit and began rubbing circles onto it; making me cum in an instant.

As I was overcoming my peak of an orgasm; I felt Eric come into me as he shouted out my name.

Then, Eric pulled me into him placing us into a spoon position as he placed covers over us; and holding me tight into his chest.

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't believe that I finally have had the chance to worship every inch of Sookie's body again.

I have waited for the longest time for her to be mine.

I had shown everyone today at school who the goddess belongs to.

No one will ever approach her again; now that we are a couple.

I felt myself drift off into sleep and heard Sookie already sleeping.

I kissed the top of her head as I ensured she is brought into my chest as close as possible to me.

I finally woke up when I heard the garage door opening.

My dad must be home.

I know he won't get mad at Sook and I.

So I let her stay asleep as I pulled on my boxers and jeans and looked at Sook to ensure she was covered up enough before I walked out of my room.

I headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

I saw that my dad was in the family room with a lady I have not recognized before.

I saw that she was straddling his lap as they were caressing one another and kissing.

My dad must have felt my presence which in return brought the mysterious girl's attention into amusement.

When she turned around; I felt my stomach drop about ten feet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

APOV

I was surprised by Jason all day.

I thought that once Jason and I did what we did he would no longer have anything to do with me.

At lunch time he took us to a park after picking up some Subway for us to eat.

We ate our food, talked, hugged, and kissed while sitting on a park bench.

Jason than pulled off his class ring and asked me to go steady with him.

Of course I replied YES!!!

I couldn't believe it; I am officially Jason's girlfriend.

When we returned to school from lunch we headed for the last three courses of the day.

Jason and I had the same classes and he was already assigned to a desk next to me.

I kept feeling my face flush due to him constantly glancing and staring over at me.

After our last course of the day; we packed our back packs with the texts and things we would need for studying for our classes and we headed out the door to leave.

Jason drove us back to his house.

When we entered his house; he made us some popcorn and we watched a movie while cuddling, kissing, and enjoying our alone time.

I have never felt more content than I was at the moment.

* * *

PPOV

I couldn't wait for school to be over.

I'll admit it I wanted to take Bill to my house and have my way with him.

I have been in a trans all day wanting him inside of me and touching every inch of my body.

What that man can do to me.

All things Jason have went out the window after I have had sex with Bill.

I found Bill waiting for me after school and I told him to get us to my house fast.

No sooner did we walk in the door that I started attacking him with my mouth, hands and body.

I pulled him up the stairs and into my room.

I pushed him onto my bed and started peeling off his clothes as he peeled off mine.

I took his cock into my mouth and began sucking, licking and pumping him within my mouth as his hands tangled into my hair.

I sucked him and fucked him with my mouth until he blew into my throat and swallowed every drop.

My favorite thing to do to a man is to please him with my mouth.

Bill screamed my name as his cum went down my throat.

I continued to suck him and made him hard again.

Bill pulled my hips to above his head so he could lick my center.

Did I mention that Bill knows how to work his tongue?

Bill licked me so good and even licked all the way from my front to my bottom.

I came in his mouth twice and he came into my mouth again.

We both turned on each other like nothing I have experienced.

I was also feeling quit aroused that I was ready to ride him.

I placed my center above his manhood and lowered myself onto him.

We met each other thrust for thrust; pumping into each other faster and faster.

Bill turned me around and entered me from behind while running a circle on my clit and playing with my breast.

He pumped into me as hard as he could until we were both screaming one another's names over and over.

We finally collapsed on my bed from exhaustion.

An hour later, I woke up to Bill caressing and licking my breasts and his fingers caressing my center.

Bill told me how much he likes to play with me, how sweet I taste, and how he wants to feel every part of my body.

I told Bill I wanted to try something new. I told him to keep playing with my center as I turned around a placed his cock between my breasts and began fucking him with them and licking his cock.

I heard Bill groan and moan with pleasure as he quickened the pace on fingering me and fucking my breasts.

Then, Bill entered a finger into my ass.

A new sensation in touch that I have never felt before.

It felt strange and great at the same time.

I felt myself bucking myself into both touches.

Bill came all over my breasts and grew hard instantly again.

I was then placed on all fours; as Bill whispered into my ear how he wants to fuck my sweet pussy and finger my ass.

Before I could spit any words out he did what he said he was going to do.

I thought the sensation was wild before; now I am ready to go all Tarzan on him.

I couldn't get enough of him and what he was doing to me.

I felt adrenaline pumping through my body and I was hit with the biggest orgasm I have ever been hit with in my entire life.

When I was coming down from my orgasm; Bill pulled out of my pussy and shoved his cock into my ass.

Crap!!!

Pain and pleasure felt at the same time.

Bill pushed slowly into me in and out as he shoved two fingers into my pussy.

I felt my orgasm building up as Bill grabbed a hold of my hair pulling me into him and gave me the most passionate, heated kiss.

We both screamed each other's names and fucked each other harder and harder.

I could feel my orgasm hit; when Bill was ready to blow; he pulled out and came onto my back while kissing me again.

I have never experienced anything as wild, crazy, and wonderful as this in my entire life.

Bill and I went and took a shower while we washed one another's bodies, hair and kissed.

When we finished with the shower; we dried off and took a nap while holding one another.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

SPOV

I woke up to being alone in bed as I heard Eric's voice coming from the family room.

I put on a pair of Eric's boxers and a sweatshirt I have left here before.

I entered the family room and saw some red haired girl straddling Eric and kissing him.

I stood there in shock and tears came pouring out of my eyes.

"What the hell Eric?" I shouted at him.

The girl with the red hair turned and smirked at me and announced that I could join them if I wanted to.

"Go to hell; the both of you!" I screamed at them.

I turned around and ran back to Eric's room; grabbing my outfit, put on my shoes, grabbed my backpack and coat and took off out the front door running as fast as I could.

I ran and didn't care where I was going as long as it was getting as far as I could from Eric Northman and that red hair bimbo.

Just as I was ready to round the corner I ran into a wall.

The wall I ran into was Quinn.

* * *

QPOV

"Sookie are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"  
Sookie had tears pouring down her beautiful face.

She looked so heartbroken that my heart broke into two seeing her so upset.

Stupid Hoyt had made up false crap about me today and told the lies to Eric and Sookie.

I was pissed. I have never wanted to use Sookie.

Sook, was the first person at the High School to be nice to me and there was no way I would ever take advantage of her.

I asked Sookie if she wanted to come to my house and I could give her a lift home.

She followed me to my house.

I asked her what happened and she told me.

I wanted to kill Northman, stupid prick.

I was so upset; not only did he hurt poor Sook; but that was a real blow to her and a blow she didn't deserve.

I ended dropping her off at her cousins house since she didn't want to go home.

I was so pissed off still at what happened to her that when I returned home; I punched a hole into my wall of my bedroom.

* * *

SPOV

I didn't want to go home.

I had asked Quinn to drop me off at my cousin Claude and Claudine's house

I didn't want to risk running into Eric or seeing him for that matter.

Claudine opened the door and became devastated at the sight of me.

She just held me in a tight brace and let my tears flow out of my eyes.

Quinn told her what had happened and said to keep an eye on me and then he left.

Claudine told me that she learned the hard way about Eric and his ways.

I asked her if she had loved Eric and she replied yes but it was now hate after how heartbroken she became after he used her.

Claudine drew me a bath and called Jason and told him what happened and that I was staying with her and not to tell my where about to Eric.

I could hear Jason shouting his hatred towards Eric.

I finished my bath, changed into my spare pajamas I kept at Claudine's and went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short; the next one will be longer;)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

SPOV

The next day I arrived at school with Claudine.

Eric tried to approach me but I turned and walked the other way.

Jason and Quinn told him to back the fuck off and stay away from me.

Claudine, Amelia, and Pam surrounded me to ensure that Eric would not approach me.

I placed my backpack into my locker and got my books ready for the first two classes.

I could feel Eric's eyes boring into my back.

I kept my eyes In front of me so I did not get tempted to glance over at him.

Amelia and Claudine came up to me before he got a chance to come near me and shot him a death glare.

We walked to class and they sat beside me while Jason, Lafayette, Quinn and Sam took the seats that blocked Eric from sitting anywhere near me.

No one from our group would even talk to him or even acknowledge his existence.

At lunch time Pam, Claudine, Amelia and I decided to ditch school and go shopping.

We went and ate at a restaurant and headed to the mall for some retail therapy.

We went to Victoria Secrets and picked up some lingerie and pajamas.

Than we headed to Hollister's, Gap, and Macy's where we purchased jeans, dresses, halter tops, etc.

It felt great to just hang out with the girl's for once like we used to.

We decided to head for my house and hang out.

When I arrived home; we were greeted by Jason, Quinn, Bill and Sam who were watching Hockey.

Jason had just paid the delivery man for the pizza and Coke's.

I grabbed some paper plates and napkins for everyone.

We ate our dinner and watched Hockey with the guys.

Bill and Pam left an hour later along with Sam and Claudine.

Amelia and Jason excused themselves to go upstairs as I walked Quinn to the door and gave him a thank you kiss on his cheek for helping me yesterday.

I put in a movie, grabbed a quilt and stretched out to watch a movie.

Just as I got comfortable on the couch; there was a knock on the door.

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't believe Sophie was here straddling my father in my home.

I met her in New Orleans over the summer during a business retreat my father dragged me along to.

Sophie was twenty three, beautiful and intelligent.

We hung out a lot; since my father had hired her as a consultant for his new club.

Sophie and I had made out a couple of times; but nothing more than that.

My father got a phone call as Sophie was sitting on his lap.

He told me that Sophie would be staying with us for a couple of days.

When he left Sophie came up to me and sat by me talking about what has been going on lately.

The next thing I knew she climbed up on my lap and began kissing me.

Just as I was trying to push her off; Sookie walked into the room and Sophie asked if she wanted to join us.

Sophie and I got into an argument and by the time I could go after Sookie she was out the door.

I ran trying to catch up to her and failed in locating her.

I ended up going to Sookie's house just as Jason answered the door he received a phone call.

Jason became livid and punched me square into the jaw and I ended up spitting out blood.

Jason told me to stay the fuck away from Sookie and that I am no longer accepted to be on their property.

The next day at school, the girls and guys kept her away from me; constantly surrounding her.

After lunch; Sookie was not present in any of our afternoon classes.

I became even more panicked and frustrated until I noticed the other girls weren't there.

I decided to wait until Sookie got home from hanging out with the girls and everyone would leave before I would make my way over to her house.

I didn't know if I just should suck it up and just face things as a man.

If Sookie refused to listen to me I was determined to make her hear me out.

I don't want Sophie; the one I want is on the other side of the door.

* * *

SPOV

I opened the door to find Eric standing on the other side of the door.

I went to slam the door in his face; but his body stopped it.

Eric pulled me close to his body but I squirmed out of his arms.

I told him not to touch me ever again and that I have nothing to say to him.

Eric tried to tell me some lame excuse as to why Sophie was sitting on his lap.

I told Eric that I could no longer see him and that we were through.

I explained that we would only be friends but that is it and nothing more than that.

I said goodnight to Eric and asked him to leave.

I watched Eric walk out the door and to his car.

I turned around; shut the door and headed up to my bed.

I laid down on my bed and questioned myself if I had done the right thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: **Fate Has Us Everytime**

Chapter16

SPOV

I woke up from a horrible dream of Eric and I.

I had tears running down my face.

I wiped the tears off my face as I heard a knock at the door.

I answered the door and it was Eric.

Talk about déjà.

Eric asked me if we could talk and I motioned him to sit on the swing with me.

Eric explained the situation with Sophie and told me that he has no feelings for her.

The story I had in my dream was completely different than what he was telling me now.

I told Eric thank you for his honesty but this time I feel that it is for the best if we just took a break from one another.

Eric begged me not to end things with him and told me how much he loves me.

Tears began flowing from both of our eyes.

I told him I love him to but this is for the best.

I got up from the swing bent over and kissed him on the lips quickly and told him that we will always be friends.

Eric just stayed seated on the swing while looking up at me in desperation.

I turned and walked towards the door as I was swung around and pulled into Eric's chest in a tight embrace.

"Please Sookie; don't do this!"

I made the mistake and looked into his beautiful blue eyes as he begged me with them.

The next thing Eric did was crash his mouth into mine; kissing me for all that he was worth.

It took everything I had in me to pull away.

I grabbed his hands and looked up into his blue eyes and told him to give me time.

Eric just nodded.

We both said goodnight and I returned inside and watched him make his way across the lawn towards Bill's house.

I took a long bath and went to bed.

In the middle of the night I felt someone tightly embracing me.

At first I was frightened as to who it was until I smelt the familiar scent of who was holding me.

Eric was in my bed; with his arms around me holding me close to his chest.

I was too tired to do anything but let him hold me.

In the morning I woke up and turned over to my side and noticed that Eric was sprawled out on the other side of my bed.

I guess I wasn't dreaming that he was in my bed.

I was glad that we didn't have class today due to Veterans Day due to crying myself to sleep.

I couldn't help but run my fingers through Eric's hair.

Eric must have felt my fingers in his hair because he woke up and turned to me.

"Hey sleeping beauty" I said to him.

"Hey my beautiful, good morning" he replied to me.

Eric pulled me into his body as he whispered, "I love you Sookie; you will always be mine."

I told him I love him too.

Eric began kissing me and we both began rubbing our bodies against one another.

Eric removed my tank top and boy shorts as he removed his boxers.

I traced his chest with my fingers as he kissed my neck and caressed my breasts.

* * *

EPOV

I went to Bill's and told him what happened.

Bill told me to fight for her and show her how much I love her.

I found out that Bill and Pam are going steady.

I walked back over to Sookie's house around eleven using my key her gran always made sure I had.

I entered her bedroom to find her asleep and couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked.

Sookie had a tank top on along with boy shorts.

I took my pants and shirt off and got under the covers pulling her into my chest.

As soon as my head hit the pillow and my arms were holding the one true person that I waned to spend the rest of my life with I fell quickly asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Sookie running her fingers through my hair and seeing her stare at me with love.

I couldn't help it I needed to feel her and show her how much I love her.

I began kissing her as she returned the favor.

The next thing I knew we were both grinding into one another and started tearing off each other's clothes.

I needed her and I wanted nothing more for her to want me back.

I began kissing her neck and playing with her beautiful amazing breasts.

My hand went down to her center and felt how wet she was.

Sookie was busy roaming every inch of my chest, back and her favorite part; my butt.

"Please Eric" Sookie begged with her voice full of want.

"Are you sure Sookie?" I asked her.

Sookie nodded. I placed my hard throbbing member at the center and entered her; making her screaming with wanting me more.

I pulled out a little and pushed back into her harder and harder as she brought up her pelvis meeting me thrust for thrust.

"I love you Sookie, forever." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you Eric." Sookie whispered back.

I crashed my lips into hers as we played a dance with our tongues.

I wanted to make love to her and show her that no matter what I will always love her.

As we both reached our climax we screamed one another's name and held one another close to our bodies as possible.

I kissed Sookie as I rolled over to my side while keeping a hold on her; fearing of letting her go.

We both drifted off to sleep while embracing one another.

* * *

Much better; every one????

Hit the green button and let me know please:)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

SPOV

I woke up and looked at the time it was eleven in the morning.

I looked over at Eric who was still sleeping and I pulled away from his embrace to go to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and stepped in and began washing myself; just as Eric stepped in and joined me.

The man looked like a god all naked.

I moved out of the way and watched the water pour onto Eric's gorgeous body.

The man is so sexy.

Eric opened his eyes from washing his hair and smirked at me glaring at his body.

Than Eric moved out of the way after layering up the washrag and began washing my body while licking his lips.

He took his time washing each breast then moved onto the rest of my body.

After I was washed; I returned the favor of washing his body while I bit down on my lower lip.

Just as I finished washing him; Eric pushed me to the back wall and crashed his mouth to mine.

Our kisses and fondling one another became more and more heated.

Eric lifted me up and placing my legs around his waist; bending his legs slightly and entered me with his gracious plenty.

I felt so hot with desire between the water flowing off our bodies and Eric thrusting into me over and over.

The only thing trying to cool me off was the back side of the shower.

Eric kept thrusting into me more and more; harder and harder.

We both were moaning each other's names and screamed with pleasure as my walls tightened around him and I felt his warm seed flow into me.

After we came down from our peak; Eric lowered me to the floor.

I turned off the water and Eric grabbed us towels and we dried ourselves.

I returned to my room and began dressing myself as he did the same; then we headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

Eric and I were the only one's home today.

Jason must have gone over to Amelia's house to hang out with Pam, Bill and Amelia.

I started mixing eggs up to scramble.

As I was mixing eggs up; Eric had approached me from behind and wrapped his arms around me and began kissing my neck.

Just as we were kissing; Pam came in the back door both smirking at us.

* * *

PPOV

I found out that Jason had punched Eric and I also knew that something was off with the whole incident between Sookie and him; the fact that he showed up last night to talk to her.

When Eric showed up to talk to Bill and I; I couldn't help but feel sorry for the both of them.

He told us about Sophie and what she did.

I told him I was sorry for my actions in surrounding Sookie and keeping him away from her.

I knew it's about time, Sophie gets what she deserved for doing that to them.

I knew Sookie really needed to forgive him.

I made my way over to Sookie's to get her to listen about Eric.

Seeing Eric and her so distraught over something that Eric wasn't a willing participant in made my blood broil.

I did not want Sookie to run away from the love of her life.

I regretted being with Eric along with what we did.

I also knew that Claudine never regretted being with Eric; she still wants him.

I could tell the way she kept making shit up about him.

She knew darn well that she did the things to Eric because she wanted to.

Claudine also knew that Eric was only with her to use her for tension release and nothing more.

Claudine has always been jealous of Sookie and Eric.

Deep down the girl knew that Eric never felt that way for her.

If I could do things over I would have never been with him.

Eric is strong, handsome, and so good looking; who wouldn't want him.

I reached Sookie's house and saw their display of affection.

All is well within the group again.

I stood and smirked at the both of them.

I couldn't help smirk at how perfect they look together.

Sookie and Eric said hi to me still embraced in the same position.

"I see you didn't run from him." I told her.

Sook just shook her head at me and looked up at Eric.

She asked me what's up.

I began telling her that this Sophie needs some payback from us.

I also told her that we have some things to discuss in regards to Claudine.

Eric asked what needed discussed about Claudine.

I told him the crap Claudine was trying to fill Sookie's head with.

Saying how hurt she was and how Eric promised her things making her believe certain things.

"That's ridiculous; I have never told her anything on those terms." Eric shouted.

Just as I thought; there was no way Eric would say or promise anything on those terms; unless it was Sookie.

"You don't believe this shit do you Sookie" asked Eric.

"No, everything makes sense now." She replied

Sookie can be smart when she wants to.

Looks like she found out Claudine has a scheme going on also.

"What's that?" Eric asked.

"Claudine and Sophie are so going down!" Sookie shouted.

"I have your back Sook" I replied.

"Claudine may be a tall model bitch and Sophie may think she's a princess; but I know how to kick some butt" replied Sookie.

I smiled at her response; I love kicking ass!!

* * *

_I have a weird feeling that Claudine and Sophie don't know what's coming to them._

_Feisty Sookie and Pam are on the loose._

_Look out!!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

SPOV

I told Eric we need to make a visit to his dad's club since that was where he was.

We drove to his dad's club.

The Sophie bitch was in his office straddling Eric's dad.

What the bitch doesn't know is that Mr. Northman loves Eric and I more than anything and will literally bring down the bitch for hurting us in any way.

"Well if it isn't the skanky bitch!" I spat out.

Brett looked at me in shock after hearing the venom in my voice and removed Sophie slut bitch from his lap.

"What's going on Sookie" he asked.

I told him everything about what happened.

Brett became livid and starting shouting at Sophie calling a whore, bitch and every name he could think of.

Brett fired her and told her that he will mail her belongings.

Sophie was told to hand over his keys to the house and business.

I walked up and punched the skank as hard as I could and smiled as I watched her hit the fucking floor.

I was satisfied; knowing that her world came crashing down.

Brett came over and hugged me while apologizing for bringing the witch here.

Next, he asked if Eric and I are still okay.

I told him that I forgave Eric and that I love him very much.

Brett told me how much he loves us and how happy he is that we are finally together.

Eric and I went out to lunch with Brett and went to Eric's house afterwards.

When we returned to Eric's house; I couldn't help but attack him as we approached his front door.

Eric hurried unlocking the doors with his mouth still attached to mine.

As soon as he opened the door and shut it while locking it behind us; we began peeling each other's clothes off.

Eric lifted my naked body and placed me on the dining room table.

He looked into my eyes and began licking, nipping and kissing every inch of my body.

I felt my pelvis thrusting upwards with the heat radiating off me with ecstasy.

"You are so beautiful" He growled out.

"_**MINE!**_" he shouted.

My desire for him went into overdrive as he shouted MINE.

I was definitely only his; and no one else's ever.

Eric is the only person that will ever touch _me_ in anyway.

There will never be another girl touching h_im_ in anyway

Eric began licking, sucking, and nibbling my wet dripping core.

God this man can turn me on.

I couldn't help thrusting my pelvis into his mouth over and over.

I felt him remove his mouth and inch my ass to the edge of the table; as he centered his throbbing massive cock at my center.

In one thrust he entered me; bringing me closer to heaven.

Next, he pulled out of me and thrusts back into me.

I felt my body becoming unglued due to his slow, forceful thrusts.

My body shook and shuddered in response.

Eric kept fucking me torturously slow; taking his time feeling every inch of my core around him.

I was in pure heaven.

I moaned over and over each time he thrusts himself into my core.

Eric bent down taking my mouth into his and continued his pace.

I loved Eric making love to me.

I could do this all day with the man I love.

We both felt our climax coming while keeping the pace slow.

I felt my release coming; and it was the best sensation I have ever felt in my life.

Eric kissed me harder during our release as I felt his seed flowing into me.

Eric and I held onto each other; scared to let go of each other.

I stayed at Eric's for the night and made love four times that night…


End file.
